Ninjas... Good or Evil! Episode 7
With the appearance of 7 ninjas, their side is hard to find out, are they good or evil? Wolfgang) Let me go! Ninja 1) Why should I... you're evil! Wolfgang) No... No, I'm not. Ninja 1) No! You're evil! ( Two ninjas are holding Airzel, Crimson, and Nuzamaki90 back, so hard they can't move ) Airzel) You know you can't hold me back forever! ''' '''Ninja 3) Wrong, you can't get past us! Ninja 6) Yeah, what he said! ( Airzel, in head, I'll just not struggle and wait until it's a little loose, then I can slip by ) ( Crimson pays attention to what Airzel is doing ) Ninja 4) Looks like we got a calm one. Ninja 2) He is... Crimson) You haven't seen me doing anything yet... Nuzamaki90) Oh... Looks like I got the two weak ones! ''' '''Ninja 7) WEAK! Ninja 5) I'll show you who's weak! ( Ninja 7 and Ninja 5 push harder, pinning Nuza to a wall ) ( Serenity, in head, I got to do something ) ( Serenity picks up Wolf's steel chair ) Wolfgang) PUT ME DOWN! ' '( Serenity runs towards Ninja 1 with a steel chair ) ( Wolfgang kicks Ninja 1 in a bad place ) ( Serenity swings the chair, but Ninja 1 falls to the ground and instead the chair hits Wolfgang in the head ) ( The 6 other ninjas let go of Airzel, Crimson, and Nuzamaki90 ) Serenity) Wolfgang... Wolfgang, wake up! THIS MESSAGE IS AUTO-RECORDED. ''' '''Blueking4ever) SO YOU FINALLY FOUND OUT THAT YOUR SON WAS A ROBOT. IF YOU WANT YOUR REAL SON, YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE HIM FROM ME! MUHAHAHAHA! Wolfgang) MOMMY! DADDY! HELP ME! ( The message ends and Serenity starts to burst in tears ) ( Ninja 5 goes over to Serenity ) Ninja 5) It's alright, we'll get your son back. ( Serenity can't talk because of how bad the problem has gotten ) Ninja 1) How come I'm the one who has to always take the beating! Ninja 7) I don't know... ''' '''Ninja 1) Anyways, it's time we take these mask off... besides, I hate wearing this mask! ( All the Ninjas take their mask off ) Nintendocan) I was ninja 1. Taylean2002) I was ninja 2. Pyrusmaster82) I was ninja 3. Valentin 98) I was ninja 4 Wolfgirl12390) I was ninja 5 ''' '''Ninja 6) I'm staying unknown... ( Jumps out a window and runs off ) Ninja 7) Um... Okay, I'm C22Helios and I was ninja 7. Nintendocan) Well, we lost ninja 6... Nuzamaki90) Yeah, we should have closed the window. ( Airzel, in head, Ninja 6 sounded so familiar ) Crimson) Airzel, you okay? Airzel) Yeah. ( 14 hours past and it's now 9:30 ) BEEP! Nuzamaki90) Wolf has returned! C22Helios) Wolf... He lives here! Nuzamaki90) Yep! ( Wolf walks in the backdoor ) Wolf) My back hurts! Wait a minute... ( Rubs eyes ) 0_0 Why is there so many people here...! Nuzamaki90) This is our team! Wolf) Question... Airzel) What? Wolf) Where is Wolfgang? Airzel) Well, umm... Crimson, you say it! Crimson) Why? Airzel) King says! Crimson) Fine! Wolf... It's hard to say, but BLUE TOOK YOUR SON, THE WHOLE TIME HE USED A ROBOT OF WOLFGANG, TO TRICK US! Wolf) Okay... Now where is Serenity? Nuzamaki90) She's outside on the swing... She isn't feeling well... Wolf) Okay... I'll go check on her... ( Wolf opens the backdoor and walks over to the swing ) Wolf) I heard you're not feeling so good. I don't either, Blue is trying to pull my buttons out, so he can get my evil side to come out. ''' '''Serenity) Wolf, why are you being very calm, he is our son! Wolf) Because, I know I'll get him back, he is going to be okay! I may die from getting him out, but I don't care! Serenity) What do you mean, if you could die! Wolf) It just shows how much my family means to me... You know I will not die =P. Serenity) Okay... Wolf) And one more thing, cooler head prevail, we shouldn't be mad about Wolfgang getting taken away by Blue, but we should be calm and solve it that way... Serenity) Wolf you're right and we need to go! ( I'm stopping there for a reason ) EPISODE 8 How would you rate this? A B C D F Who was ninja 6? PYRUSGUARDIAN DinoQueen13 Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Wolfgang Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Serenity Category:Blueking4ever Category:Nintendocan Category:Taylean2002 Category:Pyrusmaster82 Category:Valentin 98 Category:Wolfgirl12390 Category:C22Helios Category:Wolf